


a bond formed (and a secret shared)

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bisexual Character, Episode tag 17x04, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: They both have a secret, sharing those secrets forms an unknowing bond between them.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	a bond formed (and a secret shared)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a few weeks! (Thanks for the idea Grace 😘)

After going through challenges and being an Agent for almost seven years, there wasn’t much that rattled her when interviewing witnesses—today seemed to be an exception.

Sitting across from Ellie (with Nick next to her which only made it worse) was a woman she hadn’t seen since her college days. A woman who knew something about her that none of her coworkers did, something Ellie kept close to her chest. Not even her own family knew.

Destiny thankfully didn’t seem in the mood to share their history.

...Not that Ellie expected her to spill after telling them about seeing their marine get shoved into a van.

That didn’t stop the looks Destiny shot her way, the way she barely glanced at Nick even while he was the one doing the talking. Sadly though, that only meant Nick would be suspicious. And Ellie was only proven right as Destiny walked out of the conference room and he turned in his seat to face her.

“Okay what was that?”

“Hm? What was what?” Ellie said in a distracted tone, body tense as she swept the photos back into the file.

“Huh well let’s see-” Nick gave her a ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “Your tense, the looks you two kept exchanging that was _not_ strangers meeting for the first time, she barely even looked at me and I mean...come on, look at me-” She scoffed but he continued as if she did nothing. “-and you looked like you were seconds from running away.”

“Did you get enough sleep last night Nick? I think you’re seeing things-” She stood, moving towards the door only to get stopped by Nick grabbing her arm.

“Ellie!” He spun her around, hands on her shoulders. Ellie’s body relaxed a little under his touch, a reaction that happened on instinct. “It’s only us here, and you know no one looks at the cameras in here unless it’s really needed.”

Ellie sighed, dropping the file down onto the table to scrub her hands over her face. “Okay, so I know her.”

“Yeah..I kind of got that part.”

“Her sister went to college with me, that’s how I know her.”

“Hey-” Nick grabbed her chin, lifting her head so their eyes locked. “It’s _me_ , Ellie.”

“I-” Ellie swallowed the lump rising in her throat, feeling her stomach twist in nerves and her heart race. “Destiny and I...we used to go out.”

Other than a small look of surprise that disappeared as quick as it came, Nick showed no other reaction. “Go out as in…?”

“Dates...as in- we used to hold hands, kiss, all those things.” She said slowly and almost carefully. 

_Ellie smiled against the lips pressed to hers, hands moving along bare smooth skin, the smell of lavender filling her senses making her heart race in her chest. A giggle broke free from the girl standing between Ellie’s legs only serving to make her own smile grow._

_Destiny pulled her lips from hers with a gasp when her hands slid under the dress, palms against Destiny’s ass that she gave a squeeze._

_“Don’t tease.” She said with a pout making Ellie grin._

_“Who me?” Ellie teased back._

_With a roll of her eyes, Destiny leaned forward capturing her lips again, Ellie’s fingers dancing along the edge of lace panties while Destiny’s hands trailed up her legs making her heart race even more with anticipation for what was to come._

“Do you..do you hate me?” Ellie whispered, looking at him with wide watery eyes.

Nick smiled softly as her, his hand moving from her chin to stroke her cheek gently. “I could never hate you Ellie.” 

“But-”

“You aren’t the only one you know.” He interrupted.

Ellie’s mouth snapped shut, her eyes going larger as she looked at him. His words rolled around in her brain for a few seconds before she could form words. “Wait- what?”

Nick chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you not to assume, Ellie?” He teased making her huff.

“I just- I never heard of you going on a date with a guy or-”

“You know I could say the same for you right?” He laughed. 

“Okay that’s true but, really?”

“Really.” Nick moved to lean against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. “Actually there’s someone we know who I..may or may not have gone on a date with.” His eyes sparkled with mischief as he smirked.

“What?! Who are you-”

Ellie stopped short, shifting through even the smallest of moments she might have witnessed between Nick and a male coworker. It didn’t take her long to think of one, with it being only a few months ago that it happened. 

Back when they were stuck in the evidence garage as punishment for lying to Vance about Ziva. She didn’t think much of it at the time, but she remembered it in a completely different way now. Nick walking into the squad room _“-before we are doomed to spend more time with my new best friend Terry”_ the way he rushed over ‘new best friend Terry’, being excited about supposedly finding Terry’s diet plan on the floor, the big smile on his face, looking Terry over and commenting on his _strong biceps_ , Nick’s _“Terry, seriously?”_ as if he had some leverage - then there was Terry, throwing his arm around Nick’s shoulders and pulling Nick against him, when Terry was giving them their overalls and put _both_ his hands on Nick to pat him with a grin..it all started adding up.

“Oh my god you had a thing with _Terry_!” Ellie shouted in a whisper.

Another smirk spread across Nick’s lips. “I wasn’t wrong about his biceps, that’s for sure.”

Ellie gaped at him stunned, but it didn’t take long for a laugh to escape her. She reached out and swatted at his chest. “Nick!”

She expected to feel that small pang of hurt and jealousy she usually felt knowing Nick had been with someone else, _when he could be with her_ , but none of it came. 

Instead, she just felt... _relieved_. Happy that someone knew her secret, knew about her- and a bonus that he understood. 

“Nick..?”

“Yeah?”

“I never told anyone before..the only people who know are girls I dated, not even my family knows.”

Nick smiled, grabbing her hands in his. “Looks like we’re in the same boat then.”

Her lips parted slightly before she smiled in return, her hands squeezing his. 

Unknowingly a new bond formed between them, unseen strings tangling together to form a strong knot that would never break.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird I actually like the idea of Nick/Terry? ... send help, my ellick heart is shaking in its boots.


End file.
